The Flame of the Heart
by Sa5mGuy
Summary: Rose, Eddie, Mason and her best friend Resa get jobs at a fancy 5 star hotel in Shoal Bay for the Christmas summer holidays. 4 other senior students have also been employed. What will Rose make of the hot mysterious Russian man? Longer summary inside.
1. Strike the Match

**Summary:**

**All human. Rose and her 3 friends, Eddie, Mason and Theresa get a job over the christmas holidays in a fancy hotel in Shoal Bay,**

** NSW, Australia. They are employed along with four senior students, Christian, Lissa, Dimitri and Leticia.**

**For those who don't know Australia has their summer break over christmas. They all attend highschool which in Australia is from **

**year 7-12, ages 12-18. The legal drinking age in Australia is 18 so most of the senior students go out to the pub. You also can't **

**get your license at 16, you have to go through your L's the red P's and green P's. Some of the employees have their red P's. All in **

**all, this is set in Australia. Everyone is Australian except for Dimitri. Adrian and Mia come into the story in the next few chapters.**

**This story will have a few relationships:**

**Christian and Lissa (Already happening)**

**Rose and Dimitri (will happen)**

**Mia and Eddie (will happen)**

**And to clear things up Lissa and Rose aren't friends yet.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Vampire Academy characers they belong to Richelle Mead, except for Leticia and Theresa. They **

**are my own creations.**

**Okay on with the story :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Strike the match<strong>

"Okay everyone introduce yourselves!" Said our over enthusiastic manager Angus. I honestly didn't know how he wasn't gay but I guess

that's just how it is. We all introduced ourselves. Thank god for the name badges though. I suck at names. There was Lissa the blonde girl,

Christian the guy with amazing blue eyes, Dimitri the tall hot guy with a sexy accent and Leticia a stuck up bitch from first impression. Then

there was Mason, Eddie, Theresa (Resa) and I, Rose Hathaway.

The eight of us were stuck here in Shoal Bay for the duration of the Christmas holidays. We were working in a fancy 5 star hotel right on the

bay. Mason, Eddie, Resa and I all go to school together back down in Sydney. I am the reason they are working here. My mother forced me to

get a job, so she sent me here and I got all my friends a job too. It was going to be an interesting two and a half months.

"Okay girl's rooms are over to the right. Rose you're with Theresa, and Lissa you're with Leticia. Boys your rooms are over to the left, Dimitri

with Eddie, Mason with Christian. Go and make yourselves at home!" With that Angus left us and I slowly walked towards my room.

"Yes! We're sharing!" Resa squealed. I laughed as I entered our room then stopped as I realised that one of the beds was next to the window.

We looked at each other and I screamed a war cry as I bolted and jumped on the bed to claim it was mine.

"Yes! Sorry Resa, you snooze you lose!" She looked at me and said with a pout:

"I don't like windows so you can have that bed Rose."

"We both know that's a lie so you can have first choice of shelves in the bathroom."

"Oh, Oh thank you Rose you're the best!" She ran into the bathroom and squealed in delight.

"I call the top two!"

"You were hardly going to call the bottom two. You're taller than me."

Theresa had been my best friend ever since we were both the new girls at our primary school in year 5. We're now going into year 11 and have

never had a fight. I walked over to the cupboard to investigate the clothing space. My jaw dropped. It was totally not what I was expecting. The

'cupboard' was a huge walk-in wardrobe.

"Resa, come her quick." She ran to my side and peeked in.

"Oh. My. God." We both started squealing and dancing. We were worried that there would be little to no space for all our clothes but this wardrobe

was perfect. It could hold more than enough. I started unpacking and filling the hangers with dresses, skirts, coats and whatever else I could fit. I

then filled the drawers with clothes and the shoe rack with my masses of high heels and sandals.

I added the finishing touches to the closet then started making my bed. We had a four poster double bed each, which they had told me in advance

so I brought a mosquito net and curtains to put on it. I finished my bed then moved on to the bathroom shelves. In the bathroom was also a vanity

where we could put our make up so I put all my make up to one side and left enough room for Resa.

I had finished unpacking so I plugged in my stereo and turned on the radio while reading a magazine. There was a knock on the door.

"Rose can you get the door?" Resa called from the bathroom.

"Yep." I opened the door and slid my elbow up the frame seductively. I had a sexy smile on my face.

"Yeesss?" I saw it was Dimitri so I stopped smiling and dropped my elbow embarrassed. But being clumsy as I am, tripped over my own feet. I quickly

righted myself and blushed profusely. Dimitri smiled.

"Angus told me to give you two your uniforms." He handed me two packages. I wonder where his accent is from.

"Thanks."

"I can see you two have settled in quickly." Dimitri said looking behind me into our room. I turned to see that Resa had moved on from the bathroom

and was now standing on her bed surrounded by clothes, putting up posters. I laughed.

"Yeah it seems that way. What about you and your room buddy?"

"My clothes haven't arrived yet, so I was helping Angus out."

"Oh. Just a question where's your accent from?"

"Russia."

"Really?"

"Yes I lived there my whole life up until last year when I moved to Sydney for the last two years of school."

"So you're in year 12 this year?"

"Yeah."

"Who's at the door Ro.." Resa started talking then stopped as she realised Dimitri was standing behind me.

"Hello Theresa."

"Hi." She said shyly.

"Well I have to go finish handing out the uniforms so I'll see you two around."

"Yeah see you Dimitri."

"Bye." I closed the door and went to examine our uniforms. Because Resa and I were working as receptionists and maids, we were given two different

uniforms. One was a white she with a bow tie, a red blazer and a black high waisted skirt. There was a note that read:

_Where your own choice of shoes preferably black or red heels._

The other uniform was a red floor length dress, long sleeved dress with a white collar, white apron and a weird lacy, frilly thing. There was another note

attached that said:

_The lacy fabric is for your hair. The following pictures are instructions on putting it in._

Resa and I looked at each other.

"They're not that bad. The red is nice."

"Yeah and they didn't specify how short to wear those receptionist skirts." I said with an evil smile.

"_All new employees are to meet Angus in the reception area in 30 minutes. Don't be late."_ The loudspeaker announced that we were wanted in 30 minutes.

Resa and I went and got changed into our receptionist uniforms. We chose black heels and left to start the beginning of what would become the best

summer of our lives.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry the first chappie isn't that long! The others hopefully will be. Read and review! Tell me what you think! And thanks to all who do. This is my<strong>

** first fanfic so fingers crossed!**


	2. Heart it Burn

**Yay my first fanfic is officially on the way! Woo quick update! This chappie isn't much longer but i wanted to get it up and running. So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own vampire academy i only borriw Richelle Mead's character creations mixed with my own to come up with a beautiful **

**story.**

**Read away :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Hear it Burn<br>**

When we got to the reception area Mason's jaw dropped at the sight of us and Eddie wolf whistled. (**A/N – There will be pictures of the beds and **

**uniforms soon on my profile!)**

"Oh my gosh! You two look great in those uniforms! I told the boss you'd work it!" Said Angus. We both laughed.

"Thanks Angus." Everyone else arrived and Angus sent us to different parts of the hotel to meet our trainers. Resa and I had to meet Adrian. He was

one of the managers here and trained a lot of the new employees.

"Hi girls I'm Adrian." He shook our hands and gave us once over look to make sure we were decent.

"Okay firstly here are your log ons and passwords. You'll have to remember them." Mine was Rosemarie.H, 452706. "Okay both of you log on."

Two hours later we had finished receptionist training, and were now back in our room getting changed into our maid uniforms. They looked pretty good

on both of us I have to admit.

"Don't forget to lock the door this time Rose. Remember last out locks up." I attached the key to my name badge as we walked to me the head maid.

"Hello girls my name is Alberta Petrov and I am the head maid here at the hotel. You may call me Berta or Mrs Petrov."

"Hi Berta."

"Hi."

"Okay. Your uniforms look good and well kept on you both so now we'll get started." She led us into a room that was next to be cleaned. "Now girls you

will learn the art of cleaning, preening and sheening." She demonstrated as she taught us the 3 arts. Cleaning was changing the bed linen and bathroom

linen, changing bins and glass ware. Preening was spray n wiping all surfaces and replacing all bed linen and bathroom linen with clean fresh ones. She

showed us how to make the beds and where all the cleaning products were on the trolley. Sheening was wiping all surfaces again, sweeping the floors,

vacuuming the carpet, picking up dirty washing and placing it in the rooms washing closet, cleaning the bathroom and replacing any clean washing.

"Now girls remember to always put the dirty bed linen and bathroom linen down the laundry chute. As you will be working together you will have to make

sure that you are both cleaning the rooms correctly. Good luck."

"Thank you Berta." We said in unison. Berta wanted us to clean the next room to make sure we knew what to do. It took us a while but Berta didn't care

how long it took because each day we were only given 10 rooms. She said just as long as it was done well and properly it would be fine. The training went

for so long that we missed out on some of our dinner.

We went back to our room to change and then left for the dining hall. On the way Resa and I talked.

"Wow that was a lot to take in."

"I know I don't know how I'll remember it all." I said.

"The receptionist training was pretty easy. All you have to basically do is remember our usernames and passwords."

"Yeah." When we arrived at the dining hall we were welcomed with hugs from Mason.

"I saved you some roast beef Rose, I know it's your favourite."

"Aw Mason you shouldn't have – Oh my god it smells good! Thank you so much!" Resa and I got platefuls of food and went to sit down. I was following

Resa who was heading towards Mason and Eddie when I realised Dimitri was sitting on his own. I had a quick change of mind and decided to sit with him.

"Hey Dimitri." I said as I took the seat across from him.

"Hello Rose." His accent was actually quite sexy.

"How was your training today?"

"Good. Yours?"

"Pretty good. Actually it was a piece of cake."

"That's good."

"Yeah. Has your stuff arrived yet?"

"Yes it came during training but I haven't had a chance to unpack it yet."

"Oh. Well you're finished your dinner so I'll let you go." I started to stand up.

"No, no it's fine really, I enjoy talking to you."

"Oh." I continued eating and Dimitri continued watching me. A few minutes later when I had finished Resa came round with a tray of doughnuts.

"Rose." She sang. "It's time for dessert." She was swaying the tray in front of my face.

"Yes please! They look delicious!" I grabbed two chocolate glazed ones and Dimitri took a pineapple one.

"Pineapple?"

"Yes I love the taste. The pineapples were never that nice back in Russia."

"Okay that sounds fair enough. I hate the taste."

"Hey Rose, Dimitri we're going to watch a movie back at the staff quarters. Wanna come?" Interrupted Mason.

"Actually Rose and I were going to walk the gardens for a while." Answered Dimitri. I turned to face Dimitri with a questioning look on my face. He just

gave me a nod that meant just go with it.

"Okay. We'll see you later then." Everyone left to go watch the movie. Dimitri and I stood up and put our plates in the dishwasher. He headed to the door

and held it open for me gesturing for me to go first.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." The gardens had little lights through them so we could see where we were going.

"It's beautiful." There were heaps of different flowers and plants.

"Yes, it is.' Dimitri agreed. I only just noticed how tall he actually was and that his hair fell to almost his shoulders. It was casting a dark shadow over his

face. I knew he was smiling when I saw a flash of white teeth in the darkness. I smiled back. He led me out of the gardens and down to the bay.

"Want to go for a swim Roza?" I laughed when he used my name in Russian. It was cute and made my heart race. I think I was falling for this man.

"Umm, sure." He pulled off his shirt and dove straight in. I pulled of my clothes til I was just in my bra and undies and then I waded into the water.

"God its freezing!" I squealed jumping up and down trying to warm up.

"No it's not. Freezing is swimming in the northern waters of Russia. This is nothing."

"It's nothing to you but its bloody cold to me. I think I'm getting hyperthermia!"

"Hardly. Come here and I'll warm you up." I walked over to him and he started splashing me. I screamed and tried to run off but I couldn't because Dimitri

grabbed me from behind and lifted me above his head. I was scared out of my mind. He was so tall and so strong! I didn't know what he was planning to

do with me. He lowered me to his chest and cradled me there. I looked up at him and he had a gentle smile on his face. I laid my head on his very muscular

chest. Dimitri suddenly dropped me and I fell into the freezing water.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I yelled at him. I was really cold, wet, angry and annoyed right now. He looked like he was trying to hold back laughter.

"You look like an unhappy drowned cat." Was all he said before he turned around to hide that he had burst out laughing. I growled at him and lunged

towards his body. Next thing I know I'm flying backwards because he had half slapped half punched me across the face. I laid in the water stunned. Tears

were threatening to fall because Dimitri had hit me so hard.

"Roza? Roza are you okay? I'm so sorry baby. You jumped at me and my self-defence kicked in. Please let me have a look at you to make sure you're okay.

Please. I'm so sorry. You don't know how sorry I am." His words came out in a rush and his accent was thicker than ever because his voice was filled with

emotion. He started moving towards me and I cowered there on the shore. I glared daggers in his direction as he kept moving towards me. When he was

a metre away I got out of the water and bolted towards my clothes. He followed.

"Don't come near me." I growled. He still kept coming towards me. "Stay away from me Dimitri." He ran the last few steps and I tripped over onto the sand

trying to get away. He grabbed me and I screamed. He pulled me into his lap and hugged me. I started sobbing.

"Shhh. Shhh. I'm so sorry Roza. Shhh. Everything's going to be okay. I promise to never hurt you again. Ever. Shhh." He started to rock me back and forth.

It was very soothing. My face still hurt, but I couldn't stay angry at him any longer. I could see how sorry he was and how upset he was with himself that

he hit me. He noticed my change in mood as it went from scared and angry to forgiveness.

"I'm so sorry Roza. I told myself I would never be like my father." Now he was sobbing quietly.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"My father. He would bash my mother. Whenever she did something mildly wrong in his eyes he would send my sisters and I out of the room and bash her.

I wasn't strong enough to stop him. And when I tried he would bash her even more." I looked at his face and saw a broken man. Torn apart by his terrible

childhood memories.

"But when I was strong enough. He couldn't stop me." An evil dangerous look crossed his face.

"Did you bash the crap out of him?"

"Yes. But I didn't kill him. I scared him enough that he never returned though." A little smile came over his face as he was reliving the memory of overruling

his father. He was staring off into space deep in thought. He looked down at me to make sure I was okay.

"I want you to tell me I'm a monster. That I don't deserve to be holding you after what I did to you. You shouldn't forgive me for being like my father. I don't

deserve to be forgiven. I am so angry with myself!" His jaw clenched as he waited for me to tell him.

"I don't think you're a monster. I think you deserve to be holding me. I don't think you're like your father and I forgive you." He gave me a dirty look.

"Why don't you ever listen to anything I say."

"Because you're wrong. Your father beat your mother on purpose from the sound of it. You hit me by accident when I lunged at you. That's hardly a criminal

offense. Like you said. It was out of self-defence so I forgive you." He looked at me with loving eyes and hugged me. He let me stand up and I put on my

clothes. He just carried his shirt. He took my hand and we walked back to the hotel. We found the others all watching the hangover in the lounge room. We

snuck in and joined them. No one noticed out arrival. I leaned against Dimitri and happily watched the movie. When it was over we all got up and went to our

rooms. Dimitri walked me to mine.

"Can I come in for a second?"

"Sure why?" I unlocked the door and let him in. Resa was asleep so we were extra quiet.

"I just want to treat you face so you won't have a mark."

"Oh. Thanks that's a good idea. I wouldn't want to have to explain it to everyone." He forced a smile and went and got a hot washer. He dabbed it on my face

for a while.

"Do you have any moisturiser?"

"Yes I'll go get it." Dimitri sat and waited on my bed. I brought the moisturiser into the bedroom and he massaged it into my face.

"Thank you."

"No problem." He got up and headed towards the door. I followed to say goodnight.

"Goodnight Dimitri." I hugged him.

"Goodnight Roza." He kissed me on the cheek and left. I shut the door behind him and went and had a shower. I changed into my pyjamas and crawled into

bed.

"Someone has the hots for Rosie Posie. Or should I say Roza."

"Aw damn you Resa I should've known you were faking." I threw a pillow at her. And she laughed.

"You missed. Anyway, did he hit you or something?"

"Yeah by accident. We were fooling around and I jumped towards his back and he swung round to fast and whacked me on the side of the head."

"Ouch. Did you go swimming cus you both came in dripping."

"Yeah. And I'm really tired so I think we should get some sleep."

"Okay. We'll talk more in the morning! Goodnight!"

"Night Resa."

"Night Rooozzzaa!" She started giggling.

"Shut up." With that I fell into a deep sleep dreaming about Dimitri, the mysterious Russian man.

* * *

><p><strong>Please read and review! I'm loving the reviews so far! Love you all!<strong>

**xx Tess**


	3. See The Flame

**Hey everone! I'm back ! woo another quick update! Do you think these chapters are long enough or do you think they should be longer? I write**

** as much as i can at night its just i don't have time because i've been working and out with friends because its hols. Soon i'll only be able to UD **

**weekly because our holidays finish soon :(. Well i kinda like this chapter. There is a surprise entrance of a character. And if you're wondering **

**where Mia is i'll hopefully put her in next chapter, i just haven't gotten round to adding her in just yet. And a give you all a big fat THANK YOU! **

**for all of those out there who have left amazing comments and have added me to their favourite lists. Its so encouraging for my first story. **

**Anyway ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy or the amazing characters. I only own Theresa and Leticia ( you will hear more about her in the next **

**few chapters ;)**

**Here we goooo! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: See the flame<strong>

The next morning we were up bright and early to start our first official day of work. We were required to be at breakfast by 6:30am and to be at work

by 8:00am sharp. Resa and I had receptionist shifts from 8:00am-12:00pm the lunch for an hour, then maid duty from 2:00pm-6:00pm where we had

dinner and had the rest of the night off.

We could choose either a hot breakfast or a cold breakfast. Resa and I chose hot. We were served bacon, eggs, toast, juice, hash browns and pancakes.

We each ate it all then headed back to our room to get dressed. I didn't see Dimitri this morning so I guessed that maybe he had, had breakfast earlier.

When I was straightening my hair in front of the mirror I was happy to see that there was no trace left of what happened last night.

"Rose hurry up! I don't want to be late for our first day!" Resa called from the doorway.

"Okay, okay, keep your pants on I'm almost ready." She huffed and went to make my bed for me. I finally finished my hair and grabbed my bag.

"Okay I'm ready let's go." We locked the door and walked to the front of the hotel. Angus greeted us there and told us to get straight to work. Reception

opened at 8:30am so we had to be ready and organised. We also had to pretend we were busy to make ourselves look important and to make the hotel

look good. Resa and I started organising the payments and paper work. It took us a while and so on 8:30 I went and opened the doors. I sat back down

and pretended to be busy. The first customer arrived and Resa motioned for me to go first. I rolled my eyes and nodded discreetly. I played up the being

busy façade a little longer then finally asked:

"Next please." The man and woman looked up, smiled and walked over, wheeling their luggage behind them. "Hello how are you both today?"

"We're both well thank you." Answered the older man.

"How may I help you?"

"We have a booking under the name Mazur." I smiled then did a double take. I don't think the man was related to me but my father's surname was Mazur.

I have never met him but my mum has told me about him. I smiled again and looked up their booking in the search engine. Wow my eyes widened. They

had booked out the Ocean Vila Penthouse that costs $2000 a night. And they were staying for two weeks. The man's name was listed as Abe. My father's

name was Ibrahim.

"Did you book the Ocean Vila Penthouse?"

"Yes we did."

"I'll just go and get your key. I won't be a moment."

"Alright." I walked quickly to the vault to retrieve the key. I grabbed their paper work, menu's, maps and list of activities available to them and returned to

the front desk.

"Here we are." I handed them their things. "Would you like me to bring someone over to help with your luggage and to show you where your room is?"

"That would be wonderful if you wouldn't mind."

"No not at all. I send for someone right away. They won't be too long." I paged Mason to see if he was free. The phone started ringing and I answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi Rose, yes I'm free. What's up?"

"Would you be able to take care of some customers up at the front desk?"

"Sure I'll be there right away."

"Okay thanks Mase." I hung up the phone. "He will be here in a minute." I smiled at them and they returned the smile. A message popped up on the screen

making sure I ask for ID.

"Would I be able to see some ID or your booking papers?"

"Yes here you go." I picked up the man's license and booking papers. All the serial numbers matched, so I moved onto his ID. I gasped when I saw his name:

_Ibrahim Mazur_. I nearly started hyperventilating. I looked up at the man and he was giving me a strange look. His eyes flicked to my name badge and back to

my face where I was still staring at him.

"Is Rose short for something?" I think it clicked in his mind.

"Yes. Rosemarie."

"And your last name?" He seemed to be getting quite nervous.

"Hathaway." I whispered. The man gasped and looked at me in horror.

"You're my daughter." Resa's head turned towards us with a 'what the hell is he on about' look. Then her expression changed as she looked between us.

"Rose, I think he's right. You look like him." **A/N my Abe is on my profile as well as the other characters. **Oh, my, god. It took everything I had not to slap

him right across the face right then and there. The woman _Abe_ was with looked at him with disgust. But her face turned smug when she realised how torn his

face was. What was wrong with this woman? Finally Mason arrived like a hero to save the day.

"Oh Mason thank god you're here." I stood up and went over to explain. "This man and woman have booked the Ocean Vila Penthouse and would like you to

take their baggage and show them where it is." Mason looked at my face.

"Are you okay?" His brow furrowed.

"Yes I'm fine I'll tell you later."

"Okay, later." He went over to Abe and his partner and took them with him. I sat back down and Resa hugged me.

"Hey are you alright?"

"Yep."

"Bull shit." I moved out of her hug.

"I'm fine Resa. I just don't want to talk about it okay?"

"Okay." I have lived my whole life wondering why my father left. I have no living memory of him and I despise him with my soul. He left my mother with nothing

to live off and a baby to take care of. Thankfully my mother found Jackson. Without him she wouldn't have survived. I love him as my father but as I grew up

I noticed that I looked nothing like him. Then when I started asking questions my mother would burst into tears and run out of the room. Jackson would just

say: _'Leave it Rosie. That's the past!'_ When my mother finally told me about Abe, she said he was a bad person that was involved with bad people.

All I knew was that he was Turkish and I looked just like him. As I got older I was more curious about him and when I asked mum said he was involved with the

Turkish and Russian mafia and was filthy rich. I was so angry at him for leaving my mother. It was cowardly and made her seem cheap. Resa pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Do you want me to get Angus?"

"No its fine I'll just get a drink brought up from the kitchen." I picked up the phone and dialled the two numbers it said to contact the kitchen. Someone picked

up on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi its Rose from reception. I was just wondering if I could get a sugary drink brought up because I'm feeling a little faint."

"Rose? Yes straight away. Have you told Angus?"

"Oh hey Dimitri. No its fine I just found out some news that's all."

"I'll bring it right up. Any preferences?"

"No just bring whatever you have." Two minutes later we still hadn't had any more customers and Dimitri walked up to the counter. Holding a plater full of drinks.

"Hey. Wow."

"Hi I didn't know what you would like. Raspberry vodka? Chardonnay? Champagne?" He held up the bottles looking at me lost.

"Do u have anything non-alcoholic?"

"Oh right. Yes here." He handed me a creaming soda.

"Thank you so much." I opened the drink and took a long swig. Dimitri leaned over the counter to touch my cheek.

"Are you alright? What news was it?"

"I'm fine Dimitri. Really and I just met my ass of a father that's all." He looked at me puzzled.

"Your father?"

"Yes. My biological father. I knew from when I was a little girl that my father wasn't really my father. So today I met my real father. He has dealings with the

Turkish and Russian mafia. He basically runs them. He's filthy rich and I served him. He was with some young posh, bitchy girl."

"Oh. Russian mafia?"

"Yeah. He's Turkish and they supposedly have close connections with them."

"Oh."

"Dimitri? What are you doing up here with all those drinks? Hurry up and give them to the customers waiting!" Yelled Stan Alto. I hid my drink. He was head

of kitchen. Dimitri smiled apologetically and turned around to walk away. When he was at the hallway out of sight of Stan he waved. I mouthed SORRY! He

waved it off and kept walking.

The next two hours of the shift passed in a blur. We hadn't had many customers at the beginning but it was chock a block when it hit the 10:30am mark. It

was prime time for check in and Resa and I were working our butts off to get everyone served. A man came up to the counter.

"Hello. How are you? How may I help you?"

"Hello I'm fine thanks. Umm, are you Rose?" I nodded and pointed to my name badge. "Oh good. These are for you. Have a nice day." The man handed me

a bunch of blood red roses and rushed off. There was a note attached to them but I was too busy to read it just yet. I put them to the side and kept serving

people. When there was finally a break of people at 11:30am, I opened the note. It read:

_To Dear Rose,  
><em>_The first red rose  
>Sent out of season<br>The second red rose  
>Sent for no reason<br>The third red rose  
>Sent for happiness and <em>_health__  
>The fourth red rose<br>Sent for gaining life's wealth  
>The fifth red rose<br>Sent for gaining new friends  
>The sixth red rose<br>Sent for guiding you through life's bends  
>The seventh red rose<br>Sent for praying you never tire  
>The eighth red rose<br>Sent for giving you all of your desire's  
>The ninth red rose<br>Sent for your happiness in love  
>The tenth red rose<br>Sent for hoping I'm your turtledove  
>The eleventh red rose<br>Sent for igniting passion and fire  
>The twelve red rose<br>Sent for hoping I'm your desire._

_Enjoy these 12 roses. They will ease your distress.  
><em>

_From yours truly. . ._

I sat there staring at the note. Well that was weird. I counted the roses and sure enough there was twelve roses. I was amazed and flattered. I had

been here two days and I already had myself a secret admirer. I showed Resa.

"Wow someone's got a secret admirer!" She said nudging me. The clock struck 12:00pm and Angus came through to close the door for lunch.

"Okay lunch time ladies!" We left and headed to the staff dining hall. We entered the hall and found everyone in their uniforms. Eddie and Mason looked

very smart in their concierge uniforms. Kidding! They looked bloody hilarious! We tried to hold back our laughter as we walked past. I spied Dimitri watching

me as we were getting our food. I looked to what was pinned to his jacket. A blood red rose.

* * *

><p><strong>BTW i found the poew on :P and its by Barry A. Lanier. I do not own it! Anyway who do you think the secret admirer is? Did you like the surprise Abe <strong>

**entrance? i did! Read and review! i always want to here what you say!**

**x sa5m guy**


	4. Capture the Passion

**Hey everyone yay I'm back with another chapter! Yay! Well this one starts off right after chapter 3 back in the lunch room. Read and review if you love me still! And to all the newcomers . . . Welcome to my story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Richelle Mead's characters only my own lovely creations!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>I walked over to where he was and sat down across from him. He watched as Resa went and sat down with Mason and Eddie. I could smell his overpowering aftershave and instantly became intoxicated. I was looking down at my food while I summoned up the courage to look him in the eyes.<p>

"Hello Roza." Dimitri said seductively.

"Hi." I said shyly. I met his gaze and saw a flash of lust and something more dance across his eyes. I smiled and started to eat my food.

"So, I like that red rose pinned to your jacket." I decided to confront him.

"I'm glad." There was an almost awkward silence but Dimitri continued the conversation. "How was work today?"

"It was alright, besides you know, meeting my asshole of a father."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really maybe later."

"Maybe tomorrow night over dinner at the restaurant at the beach?" I stopped eating and looked up to see Dimitri looking at me nervously and shyly.

"Are you asking me on a date Mr Belikov?" I gave him my biggest man eater smile and his face lit up.

"Call it whatever you want as long as it's only you and me under the moonlight." And he winked at me. I giggled.

"Sure whatever you say." I answered with my own special wink. We both finished eating and cleared our things away.

"Can I walk you to your room?" Dimitri asked.

"Sure." We walked in mostly silence accept for a few mumblings on the freshly painted walls. When we arrived at my door Dimitri caught my hand, brought it up to his lips and kissed it gently.

"I'll pick you up from here tomorrow at 7."

"Alrighty then. Good night Dimitri."

"Good night Rose." This time I beat him to the punch and stood up on my tippy toes to kiss him on the cheek. He blushed for a second, then continued down the hall with a final wave as I turned to walk into my room. I think I am definitely falling in love with this handsome boy.

The next morning at reception my father came to speak to Angus.

"My dear boy, what time does the lovely Rose Hathaway finish work for lunch?" I could hear them standing in the hallway.

"12:00 on the dot sir."

"Perfect! I will be taking her out of the hotel for a two hour long break. Is that suited with you my man?"

"Sure is sir!" I could hear them walking back out into the reception area and I tried to compose myself. "Rose this man wishes to take you out for a two hour long lunch. Is that alright with you."

"Sure thing Angus. I gladly accept the offer Mr Mazur." I put on a fake smile and waited to they left.

"Rose are you really going to go to lunch with him?" Resa gently questioned.

"Sure I am. I will get to the bottom of this whole abandonment situation."

Later I was in my room after my reception shift getting ready to go out for lunch.

"Oh God! Resa I don't have anything to wear! Nothing works! My stylish side has gone. It has left me!" I flopped onto my bed.

"Don't be such a drama queen! I'll help you!" She threw my jeans, a maroon off the shoulder top, some black strappy sandals and a big, black, floppy hat at me "There! Now that wasn't difficult was it?"

"No. Thank you Resa! You're my guardian angel!" I gave her a cheesy smile and went to get changed. I met Mr Mazur down at reception and we got into his hire car to drive to the restaurant.

"You look very nice Rose." Mr Mazur said as we began driving.

"So do you Mr Mazur." I replied.

"Please, call me Ibrahim, or Abe." I rolled my eyes and didn't respond. There is no way I am getting all close and personal with this son of a bitch. I crossed my arms over my chest and looked out the window. We turned a corner and the ocean popped up on my side. I gasped. It was so beautiful!

"What?" Mr Mazur questioned.

"Oh, nothing. It's just so beautiful. I never really get to go outside during the day. I didn't know it was so pretty." I say it's the ocean but it's just the bay. There aren't any waves and the opening next to the ocean is guarded by two massive mountains. The water glistened and the yachts swayed to the melody of the wind. On my day off I would definitely be coming down here. ** (A/n there is a picture of Shoal Bay on my profile and I have updated my choice of characters. Oh and there is also a picture of the resort)** Mr Mazur pull up at a quaint little café and hops out. I follow him at a distance and we walk into the café.

"A table for two thank you miss." Mr Mazur purrs seductively at the waitress making my skin crawl. We walk over to a window facing the beautiful bay. I sigh again at its majesty. The waitress hands us our menus and leaves us be.

"So Rose, how have things been these passed . . . years?" Mr Mazur begins.

"Well Mr Mazur . . ."

"Please call me Ibrahim at least."

"Well then . . . Ibrahim . . . these past few . . . 12 years have been wonderful without you actually, because it just means I had a kick ass mother without a piece of shit father like you." He looked taken aback but I didn't care. I didn't want to be here, I didn't want to see him, I didn't want to know him. It was as simple as that.

"Are you ready to order?" Asked the waitress.

"Uh, yes I'll have the Caesar Salad with a caramel milkshake thank you." I answered the lady whacking a big 'happy daughter' smile on my face. Ibrahim looked at me shook his head and answered the lady too.

Later that day I was getting ready for my date with Dimitri. I was excited beyond belief. I didn't really get to talk to Ibrahim at lunch about why he abandoned mum and me, but I don't care. He is an asshole who doesn't deserve my time.

"RREEESSSAAA!" I yelled.

"WHAT?" She yelled back. We were yelling even though we were standing only 5 metres away from one another.

"What shoes should I wear with this tight black dress? I don't know which ones!" I whined.

"Hmm, the red strappy mary janes with the red clutch. Matchy, matchy." She handed me the shoes and bag and marvelled at her decision. "Perfect!" I looked myself over once more, spritzed on a little of my Vera Wang Princess perfume, grabbed a condom (just in case you never know what could happen) and had almost finished my lip gloss when there was a knock on the door bang on 7 o'clock. Resa gave me a wink and hid in the bathroom. I opened the door slowly. Dimitri was standing there in dark jeans, black combat boots, a tight grey t-shirt and a long duster. I looked from his toes slowly to meet his eyes. His nearly popped out of his head when he saw me.

"Wow. You look amazing Roza." His accent became thick and I was overpowered by the smell of him and his wonderful aftershave. I nearly swooned, but thankfully I composed myself.

"You're not too bad yourself Dimitri." I winked shyly and he lead us out to the elevators. We walked all the way to the restaurant and were seated by the waitress. We had an amazing dinner talking and laughing about our childhoods and neither of us mentioned our fathers.

"How about on the way home we walk along the bay?" Dimitri asked.

"Sure but I'll just have to take my shoes off." I smiled up at him and he gave me one of his rare precious smiles. I barely know this man but I think I am in love. My heart warms and swells a little painfully and I think this is what everyone means when they say you fall in love. That it hurts so much you want to die keeping it alive. Dimitri grabbed my hand and began swinging our arms.

"Are we going to talk about your lunch you had today?" He questioned, looking at me with his big brown puppy-dog eyes.

"I would like to, but I don't think I'm ready yet."

"Okay." The next thing I knew I was lying on the sand on my back with Dimitri on top of me kissing me. He was stroking my face and my hair with kissing me gently but passionately. I grabbed the hair on the back of his neck to pull him infinitesimally closer. The kiss became more heated and Dimitri was pushing his hips on top of mine. He hiked up my dress and I broke the kiss off.

"What are you doing?" I exclaimed.

"What?"

"What do you think you're doing?" He looked at me confused.

"We were making out?" He still didn't understand.

"You lifted my dress up." I stated whilst pulling my dress back down.

"Oh. You don't want me to do that?"

"No thank you. At least, maybe not on our first date." I blushed. I secretly didn't want to stop him when he lifted up my dress, but I'm not that easy, I don't want him in my pants on our first date, especially when I'm a virgin.

"I'm so sorry Roza I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"You didn't I just think I freaked because we were moving too fast for my liking."

"Okay. We'll slow down. Here." He stood up and offered to help me up. I took his arms and we continued on walking. We eventually made it back to my room and Dimitri leant against my door.

"You looked so beautiful tonight Roza. I'm so lucky to have had such an amazing first date with such an amazing woman."

"Why thank you Dimitri Belikov. You gave me the best first date anyone could want." I smiled a big toothy smile and kissed him on the lips. Dimitri immediately reacted by pulling me closer and turning over to push me into the wall. His tongue pressed against my teeth begging for entrance and I gave in. Our tongue danced around until we had to break our kiss for air. My hair had become a little our of order and Dimitri had a bit of lip gloss on his cheek. We laughed a little and I went inside after one last peck.

"How was your date?" Resa stabbed at me.

"It was wonderful! He is an AMAZING kisser. Like perfect pressure and saliva and everything!" We both burst out laughing. I change into my pyjamas and laid down on my bed.

"I really like him Resa. He is so kind and gentle . . ."

"And a sexy Russian GOD!"

"And that, but he listens, you know? And it's like he really wants to know and he really cares about me."

"Geez it's been one date. You already sound smitten and love struck."

"I think I am. I really do." And with that I fell asleep dreaming of Dimitri's beautiful face and the feeling of my heart bursting with love for him.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Now you've read it! The next chapter should be up in the next few days (hopefully) but at the latest in a week. Please review and tell me what you think! I know my writing style may have changed in two years so I hope it wasn't to dreadful to read! Love you all!<strong>


End file.
